I'm Not Alone
by BrownieMelody
Summary: R for language and other stuff I guess. . . Not really all that bad though! R&R Pretty Please! Summary-This girl Elizabeth has a problem trusting people, and for a good reason too. But will her friendship with Spot be ruined over one night?
1. What happened to Elizabeth?

I'm Not Alone  
  
No one could understand. No one could ever understand. That's all Elizabeth could think about as she stormed her way back to the Brooklyn Lodging House. Normally she didn't like to travel alone at night in Brooklyn, not since it happened, but she couldn't stay at the Manhattan Lodging House any longer. Why the hell did Spot have to bring it up anyway? And in front of everyone. It just wasn't fair, it wasn't right. Her business was her business, and she thought he knew that. She guessed she thought wrong.  
  
She walked across the bridge still cursing Spot. As she approached the lodging house she passed it. There. Right down that alley. Memories flashed across Elizabeth's mind. She shook her head and hurried on towards the LH. The dark alleyways crept up towards her as she hurried ever closer. Strangely it seemed the door never came any closer, no matter how fast she walked, until suddenly she was right there. Silently she breathed a sigh of relief as she opened the door. Smith sat at the desk and greeted her.  
  
"Back so soon Elizabeth?" He inquired. "Where's Spot and da oddars?"  
  
"I don't give a damn where dey are," she muttered. "I'm tired Smith, I'm goin ta bed."  
  
With that she climbed the stairs to the bunkroom. Her feet grew heavier with each step. By the time she reached the top, it felt as though weights were clamped to her legs. Wearily she opened the door. It was dark in the room, but she didn't need light to find her way to her bed. Jadedly she shuffled over to her bed and dropped herself onto her mattress. She lay there for a few minutes, thinking about that evening. Her mind was racing. She knew not whether from the events of that night, or from sheer tiredness, but at that moment her head was teaming with emotions. A tear crept down out from her eye. At first she was surprised to feel it there, and wiped it away bitterly, but then she gave up and let the tears come.  
  
Silently she lay there, for how long she didn't know, hopelessly crying her eyes out. She heard the sound of people climbing the stairs. Quickly she wiped her face of tears and turned over onto her front. There was no way she could let them see her like this. The door creaked open. Light from the hallway poured into the room, casting a lonely beam of light on the opposite wall. Through her arms, she could see the shadow of the newsboys.  
  
"Elizabeth?" a surprisingly timid voiced asked.  
  
Elizabeth pretended to be asleep. Stifling her tears, she dug her face deeper and deeper into her pillow. After a few seconds the door creaked shut again. Sure that they were gone, Elizabeth let out one last sob, one last bitter tear. She let herself drift away into sleep, comforted with the thought that she was alone. But as she floated away into her dreams, she didn't realize that she wasn't alone. No, there was a single boy at the window, stealthily watching the scene inside. Not wanting to disturb her slumber, he climbed down the fire escape and walked towards the docks. The only thought that occupied his mind, was the question that everyone wanted to know,  
  
"What had happened to Elizabeth." _________________ 


	2. The Party

'eya everyone!! This is totally new and different from my other stories!! I hope ya like it. Much more . . .dark. (I hope) Sorry about the REALLY REALLY short chapter earlier, but I had to kinda introduce the story first. This chapter is a significantly amount longer, so I hope you enjoy!!  
  
But first. . .  
  
Shoutouts!!!  
  
JustDuck: Thanks! I'm really trying to focus on describing things real good! (wow, nice grammer eh?) I know, I know, she didn't pay, but I really didn't think about that! (whoops. . .) That is SO not a flame comment! That was really helpful! Flames are evil. . .  
  
Sapphy: *grins* AREN'T YOU PROUD OF ME?  
  
*Like a 2 yr old*  
  
I did it all by myself too! I'm sure you know what happened already (wink wink). I guess it's kinda predictable. . .OH WELL!! Thanks a lot for reviewing!! *hugs Sapphy*  
  
Spike: I'm glad you liked the (short) beginning! THANKS!!  
  
Oh, and just so you don't get confused, there are 3 ralley's mentioned in this chapter:  
  
1. The Strike Rally  
  
2. The Territory Rally/Meeting  
  
3. The Celebration of the Territory Rally/meeting (which wasn't really a rally, more of a party, but that's ok!) Now that I've cleared that up, on with the show!!  
  
Elizabeth's POV  
  
I was walking home from the rally. No, not the strike rally, a different rally. This rally was much more serious, much more dangerous. It was about territory. Territory. How I hate that word, the idea, the concept of someone owning something else, and controlling the people in it like they were your own personal slaves or something. I hate it, but territory is a big deal with the newsies. It's the little thing that they can control in their crazy lives of labor, papers, and headlines. They have little control over anything else, so I humored them. The rally was between Brooklyn, Manhattan, Queens, and the Bronx. Brooklyn was having boundary issues with Queens, and Manhattan with the Bronx, so they had decided to call a meeting of the 4 borough powerhouses. Well, this wasn't THAT rally, this was a different rally. THIS rally was to celebrate the 1900 Newsies Compromise, the outcome of the meeting. It's just a fancy name for they all got together and solved their stupid problems with territory. This rally, or rather a party I should say, celebrates that. Well, I guess I'll tell you about that instead.  
  
He'd been there. Him, with his devilish grin and his roughish stubble beard. Him. With his blonde hair and piercing gray eyes. Him. Of course he'd be there, how could I not think he'd be there? After all, he was the right-hand man of Brooklyn, Spot's second-in-command. Somehow I thought he'd have stayed in Queens though. Somehow I'd hoped.  
  
We were all sitting around laughing, drinking, having a great time. I didn't feel like drinking around him. He made me sick. Everything about him made me feel ashamed, like I was street trash. Unfortunately, his presence had no influence on the temperance of Spot, Jack, Pike, or Slugger. They were supposed to be leaders, setting a good example for their boys. Ha, example my ass. I didn't care, most of the newsies had gone back to their Houses, and only a few hard-core drinkers and gamblers remained.  
  
And then, among them of course, was me. Watching the antics of Jack and Spot, laughing at how stupid they acted when they were drunk. Each of them would wake up tomorrow morning with a headache and a fear that they would remember what they did. I smiled to myself. It was always that way. I looked down at the shot that had been sitting in front of me for the past ten minutes.  
  
Aw, what the hell  
  
I picked up the short glass and downed the shot as Jack was sauntering up to me. I guess you could call it sauntering, and except for the fact that he was tripping all over the place, I could even venture as far as to say that he was actually pretty smooth. He stumbled and caught himself. Steadying himself on the table, he grinned at me.  
  
"Hey-a, Eliz'abet'" he said stumbling over not only his feet, but his words to. "Do you wanna dance?"  
  
I laughed as he extended his right hand out to me. Looking at him, I shook my head and grinned.  
  
Aw what the hell  
  
I downed a second shot that had replaced the empty glass and took Jack's hand. He whirled me around and around the dance floor, stepping on my feet more than once. It was stupid, but it was hilarious. Then, Slugger stepped up to us and said,  
  
"May I cut in?" in the most awkward manner.  
  
Jack replied, trying his best to sound high-class, "you certainly may good sir!" We laughed and Slugger took hold of me. We started twirling around, Slugger's bright golden-brown eyes flickering in the soft light. We continued this way until we got to the table. I missed the footing of the dance and tripped. We went careening into the group of people, taking the table and the rest of them with us.  
  
We ended up in a mass on the floor. All of us laughing and quipping over my clumsiness. We piled off each other. Jack and a couple of assorted newsies off the top, then Spot and Pike, leaving me on the bottom and Slugger on top of me. The table was on top of us, pinning us down. It actually kind of hurt, but I was ok. As Pike struggled to move the table, Spot and Jack surveyed me and Slugger. The two of them smirked.  
  
"Wohoo, yeah Slugger!" called Jack. I turned my head toward Jack. What was he doing?  
  
"Slugger, me boy, I tink youse should get offa her, her pure mind shoundn't be subjected ta such ideas," Spot said flashing his famous smirk.  
  
Excuse me?  
  
"What?" I asked as the table was removed and Slugger rolled off of me.  
  
"You heard me," Spot said, taking another shot. "Ya 'lil virgil ears must not be workin right."  
  
I looked around at the rest of them. Jack, Pike, Race, Skittery, Cap, Slugger, Steel, and. . .him. He was still there. I hadn't noticed with all the fun that I was having.  
  
Spot, no, please. Not here, not now. Please don't get into this. . .  
  
If only he could've read my mind.  
  
But he can't, so of course Spot pursued the topic a little more.  
  
"Me 'lil liz'a'beth ain't gonna be around such tings." He slurred his words more than ever now. "She's only a virgin, right? Right me 'lil girl?"  
  
I starred at him. My eyes shooting pointed daggers at the intoxicated boy who, hours ago had been one of the only people I had even slightly trusted. Not that I trusted anyone much, cause I don't.  
  
"Spot," Jack said laughing. "I tink youse had enough to drink."  
  
"No!" Spot said heatedly at Jack. "I'm ok, I jist. . ."  
  
I was shaking. Whether it was fear or anger I don't know, but I was shaking when I said,  
  
"I'm leaving."  
  
"Gr-eat!" he exclaimed. "I'll escort ya home. Don't want that purity tainted on da way home eh boys?"  
  
Spot put his arm around me. I threw it off. "Don't touch me!!" I practically shrieked at him.  
  
Then He walked over. He and his stupid grin.  
  
"Aw, don't be scared 'o him," he said into my ear. "Dere's worse things that could happen when your drunk," I glared at him. I couldn't believe he just said that. I had had enough. Starting towards the door Spot caught me by the arm and said,  
  
"Seriously 'liz'a'bet'" his voice lowering. "A goil like youse shouldn't be walking back in Brooklyn at dis time of night. Dere's a lot of bad guys out, and dey ain't got a goils best interest at heart." Then his voice lowered to a whisper, "especially a virgin,"  
  
"Will you cut the virgin shit already!" I screamed at him. We had walked into the hall, away from most of the people, but I knew they could hear still. I didn't care. All I cared about at that moment was the pain that Spot was reliving for me, what he was digging back up.  
  
"Whaddya mean?" He asked, like he was insulted.  
  
"All I mean is how da fuck do you know if I'm a virgin or not?!" I was so mad. Blind rage was taking over. How could he be this stupid, drunk or not, there was no excuse.  
  
"aint ya a virgin?" he asked, and for a moment he looked up at me like a child asking his mother where babies came from.  
  
I couldn't stand it. I ran out the door and towards the bridge.  
  
Dun Dun Dun!!! So, do you like it? Please review!! I am SO depressed because I only have gotten 3 reviews so far! *tear* PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Newsies: Please?  
  
Jack: Yeah! Please? She's SO CRANKY when no one reviews!  
  
Race: Youse can say dat again!  
  
*Glowers at Race and Jack*  
  
Oh, well, I guess they're right, so please review! 


	3. Manorisms

Shout outs at the end this time! (  
  
Elizabeth sat up abruptly in her bed. Cold sweat dotted her forehead as she looked about her. It must have been 4:30, because the boys were sound asleep around her. Quietly she got out of bed and tiptoed towards the bathroom. Silently, she advanced towards the sinks and turned one of them on. She let the cold water run. Looking in the mirror she starred at her reflection, wondering who she really was. Leaning over the sink, she splashed the frigid water in her face. Suddenly she was awake. She groped in the air for the towel that was hanging on the rack. After drying her face, she exited the bathroom, heading towards the door.  
  
She had every intention of walking downstairs, but somewhere between the bathroom and the door she got distracted. As she meandered through the sea of beds and boys sprawled out across each one, she couldn't help but laugh to herself. She was a watcher, an observer. Rarely did she talk to anyone she didn't know. Those who she did talk to were a privileged few who, some how or another, were trustworthy in her eyes. It wasn't that she was anti- social or anything, she just preferred to watch a crowd of people rather than be in the center of it. Again, as she was thinking of these boys, she recalled what she observed of each of them.  
  
How Taps always wore his black socks when he played poker, and never his white ones.  
  
How Prompt, no matter how uncomfortable it was, would always sleep with his head facing a window.  
  
How it was customary for Bolt to sell with Nibs, but NEVER go places with him outside of selling.  
  
Skates washed his hands twice each morning, Pipes bit his nails when he was excited, Rope crossed his arms only when he was pissed and how Stone always seemed to be in a better mood when Smith woke him up first.  
  
The list went on and on. Yes, she knew her fellow newsies very well, and yet she didn't trust them. There was something blocking her there, and she couldn't get around it. Not that she tried very hard . . .  
  
Stepping down the lodging house steps, she met Smith, on his way to his office.  
  
"Up again early Elizabeth?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," she replied, not slower her pace in the least. As she was about to exit, she turned.  
  
"Hey, Smith!" she called.  
  
"Yeah," the old man answered.  
  
"Um, about last night," she bit her lip. "I was really rude. I'm sorry for da way I acted, I was jist, jist tired."  
  
"It's alright, I figured as much," he replied. "Now go sell 'dem papes!" He said, mimicking Kloppman, the good-hearted Manhattan Lodging Manager. I laughed. I continued out the door and towards the docks.  
  
________________________ Ok, Ok, I know-Its really really short! But DON'T WORRY! I have the whole thing planned out in my head it's just I haven't had time to write more. ALSO-I thought I should go ahead and update with what I had and make my lovely reviewers happy!  
  
Shoutouts!  
  
Sapphy: Yay! I'm glad your proud of me! Yeah, that guy (Him) I haven't decided a name for him, is hot in my mind too!!  
  
A LITTLE too much information though. . .just kidding! Thanks!!!!!!!  
  
Reffy: Thanks a lot! I'm glad you liked it! I hope you liked my VERY VERY VERY short update!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I really am trying to find time to write a substational amount of story at one time, but a stupid little thing (called SCHOOL) is constantly taking up my time! Jeese, don't those stupid teachers know how important newsies is?! Well, thanks you guys!  
  
Please Review! 


End file.
